


Ain't Gonna Stop

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, M/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Brett can’t wait and decides to take Y/n in the locker rooms. Unfortunately, they are very rudely interrupted.





	Ain't Gonna Stop

Brett pushed y/n up against the lockers in the changing room, attacking his neck with his lips and teeth, nibbling and sucking.

Y/n gripped Brett’s bicep and hair, pulling hard on the soft strands as he got harder and harder.

Brett pulled back after a minute or so, desperately needing y/n right now.

He pushed his lacrosse shorts down, y/n doing the same with his jeans and stepping out of them.

Brett walked forward, pressing his hard cock against y/n’s stomach, being much taller than him.

Y/n lifted a leg, wrapping it around Brett’s waist as he held himself up on the other, his hands clutching Brett’s shoulder for extra support.

“No lube. This is gonna hurt.”

Y/n nodded, knowing the pain might be there, but Brett usually took it away anyway, so he was fine with this.

Brett took hold of his cock, pumping it a few times before lining himself up with y/n’s ass.

He put his forehead against y/n’s, closing his eyes as he pushed in and felt y/n’s walls envelop his long cock, not stopping until he was completely buried inside him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how tight you are.”

Y/n chuckled, his arms wrapped around Brett’s neck as he kissed him, his tongue pushing against Brett’s lips and tongue and entering his mouth, their tongues dancing with each other.

“Mmmm, move Brett”.

They reconnected lips, y/n holding on tighter as Brett pulled back slightly before pushing in all the way again.

He started off slowly, letting y/n’s walls get used to the burn, before he began pounding hard and fast, using his werewolf strength to make the impact more forceful.

Y/n began moaning loudly, his other leg wrapping around Brett as the werewolf held him up by his ass cheeks, the cold locker against his back getting slick with his sweat.

“Fuck, baby. Gonna fuck this ass so good, make me cum inside you”.

Y/n nodded, tilting his head, allowing Brett to bite down on him.

He was just glad he was a witch, completely immune to the bite, otherwise they wouldn’t do most of the things they did in bed.

Brett pounded into him, the locker room echoing the sounds of Brett’s thighs slapping against y/n’s ass cheeks, the moans and pants coming from both being the only other sounds.

Brett let go of y/n, making him stand on his own, his legs shaky from the pounding he had just gotten.

“Ride me!”

Brett walked over to the bench, settling on his back, his legs on either side, touching the ground as his arms went behind his head.

Y/n made his way over shakily, straddling Brett’s stomach before shuffling down, grabbing his cock and sliding down, letting himself get filled up again.

“Come on, baby. Ride me hard!”

Y/n began rotating his hips, swirling and bouncing, letting the cock touch every inch of his walls and push further in, hitting his prostate.

“Fuck, Brett! Shit!”

Brett smiled, deciding he’d help as he began thrusting up hard.

Y/n moaned each time, the way Brett’s tip hit his prostate making the pressure build and the coil get tighter.

He placed his hands on Brett’s chest, balancing himself as he bounced his ass up and down on the cock.

“Come on, Liam. What the he-”

“Eww! What the hell are you doing to my brother!?”

Y/n looked behind him, seeing Scott, Liam, Mason and his damn brother, Stiles, stood there.

“Shit!”

He scrambled off Brett, running behind a locker and hiding, waiting for Brett to pass him his clothes, not having a problem with being seen naked, or even caring that Stiles just walked in on him fucking his brother.

“What the fuck! You’re fucking my brother?”

“I mean, you kinda saw my dick inside him, didn’t you? So, you should know if I am”.

Y/n rolled his eyes as he pulled his pants up, really wishing Brett wouldn’t be his dumb cocky self, that he usually liked to show as his personality, right now.

“How? How do you even-how the hell-what?” Stiles screamed in exasperation and slight disgust.

“Ask those two”, Brett replied, nodding to Liam and Mason.

Stiles turned to the younger teenagers, glaring at them and expecting an answer.

“Well-y/n-uh-he just kept going on about Brett. So I just thought, maybe I’d set them up. I didn’t know they’d gone this far”, Mason explained, his voice quiet as he looked down to the floor, hoping he wasn’t about to be murdered right now.

“Stiles. I mean, it’s not like-you know-we didn’t do anything at his age”, Scott reasoned.

Stiles’ nose flared, looking at Scott like he just completely betrayed him.

“We didn’t! Well, I didn’t. Not until Malia. That was all you and Allison. Plus, he’s my brother. He shouldn’t be doing any of this for at least another few years.”

Y/n had stayed silent until this point, scoffing at his brother.

“Really, Stiles? I mean, I get why you’re freaking out. But it’s happened. And it’s sure as hell not gonna stop. So, I shall see you at home. Brett?”

Brett took y/n’s hand, y/n using his magic to take them to his house, knowing they’d be finished with their fuck session by the time Stiles was able drove back.

“Why the fuck did he get magic and not me?!”

Scott, Liam and Mason just laughed at their friend’s outburst, knowing y/n and Brett would probably stress him to death.


End file.
